


Hollywood continued

by Meri_Maat



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, L.A. office, after Hollywood Ending, after season 2, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story leaves off where season 2 ended: Peggy and Daniel are finally together (or are they?). But work for the both of them is never far away: The Lady of the Lake killer resurfaces and this time around, it looks like they will have to deal with him. This is probably going to be an AU by the time the third season will air; obviously spoilers up to 2x10, Hollywood Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Rose was rifling through her stack of papers - not least to discourage the young woman standing in front of her. She was another hopeful, looking to find stardom or at least the glamour of Hollywood. Oh, dear; now she had broken out into song. Rose tried not to laugh as she looked up and delivered the final blow: "I'm sorry but I don't think you're right for the Auerbach theatrical agency.".  


When the girl had - albeit tearfully - finally left, Rose collected the files she had organized earlier. Then she very carefully shut the front door and turned over the sign on the door which now indicated that the agency was closed. A look through the window reassured her that the weather would probably continue to be sunny and hot - not a single stray cloud in sight. She smiled. It was another fine day in Los Angeles, another day of perfect surfing weather.  


Humming to herself, she made her way to the filing cabinets. Without looking, she opened the secret passage way. On her way through the office she was greeted warmly by some of the agents. She tried not to look too smug as she noticed the new kind of respect towards her; instead, she waved at them and replied cheerily. And just when she thought her day could not get any better -  


she knocked on the door of Chief Sousa's office and bustled in without waiting for a reply. "I'll just leave the files here for you", she announced and at last looked up. Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa were staring at her in absolute terror while trying to disentangle themselves from each other. She left quickly. But, when she was home that night, she allowed herself to drink a toast to them, to their future. Finally, she tought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I've been up to - I have not yet managed to proofread my next drabbles (hopefully coming soon!). This work will probably take a bit of time... any and all comments are appreciated. The other chapters will be longer as this is just the prolog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins (finally!).

"How is he?", Peggy asked cautiously. She and Daniel had been called to the hospital after the paramedics had found out about Jack's status as chief of the SSR. When they arrived at the hospital, he had still been in surgery. Now, at last, a doctor showed up to talk to them. He ostensibly ignored her and plunged straight into a explanation of Jack's injuries. Daniel nodded occasionally. It had been a very narrow escape. "But he's going to be fine", Peggy interrupted the man rather more harshly than she had intended to. Daniel turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. He could see that her patience with the doctor's open haughtiness was wearing thin. In order to calm her, he rested his hand on hers and addressed the doctor again. "Now, will he?", he asked. The curt confirmation that "Yes, Chief Thompson will most likely regain his health completely" left them both surprisingly relieved. Even though none of them wanted to spend their free time with the man, their shared work - their shared adventures - had alleviated some of their earlier feelings towards Jack Thompson. None of them was ever going to admit that, of course.  


Following a short visit to the hospital room, they went back to the car. On their way out, Daniel snatched up the report on Jack being shot. He had to give them that, for L.A. standards that had been completed pretty fast. Or maybe it was just his reputation that proceeded him... that at least was something he could always count on. He had tried to get some sort of discipline into the office since he got to L. A. The last few weeks his efforts finally seemed to pay off. At least he was doing alright at work, better than nothing. Shaking his head, he ducked into the car and opened the green folder. He scanned it for possible clues to the identity of the shooter while Peggy was backing out of the parking lot. She was an unexpectedly good driver if passengers did not mind the occasional sharp turn. And the constant disregard for any sort of speed limit. He was wondering whether she had learned to drive while with the Howling Commandos. That would certainly explain a lot. The file was now safely tucked away at his side and he was concentrating on staying on his seat. His leg be damned! Swerving around corners had been a lot more fun back in the day. Nevertheless, he made sure that she did not notice his discomfort. They had just come to an understanding; at least that was what he thought; who knew what was going on in that perfectly coiffured head of hers. Surely, even he could not butcher two relationships (with two different women, as well!) within less than a week.  


Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt in front of Howard Stark's mansion. He had been so lost in thought that he did not observe their surroundings at all. There was Jarvis on the lawn - and a flamingo? Daniel found himself out of depths again. Just what was going on with that man and his employer? Peggy still acted as if this was business as usual, so he had to assume that an aggressive flamingo was not complete news to her. She wound down her window and honked to get Jarvis' attention.  
"Miss Carter!" he exclaimed and almost dropped the net he was holding. "If it's not to much trouble..." He looked at her apologetically but she had already exited the car, eager to help. With Daniel Sousa laughing madly at the pair of them chasing the flamingo across the lawn, they eventually managed to manoeuvre Vernon into his enclosure. Daniel could not decide who had looked more ridiculous; Peggy, her curls come undone, her skirt hitched up - or Jarvis who had in the midst of the battle tried to use his chequered tie as a lasso?  


When they had shut the door to the pen, Peggy could no longer restrain herself. Almost sobbing with laughter, she leant on the fence for support. Jarvis was the faster to compose himself. "Well, this is taken care of", he said breathed. Squaring his shoulders, he once again became the distinguished butler. They followed him through to one of the dining rooms, where Howard Stark - and lunch - was already waiting for them. Thankfully, Daniel noticed, it looked as if Anna Stark had yet to take up cooking again. He sent his thanks to any saint listening in.  


The meal passed pleasantly enough; he mostly watched Stark and Peggy banter and only occasionally weighed in himself. But when they reached dessert, Stark turned to him. He explained gingerly that his informant at the FBI had told him the news; and that any further inquiries into the assault on Thompson would be handled by the Feds. Peggy disagreed, naturally. They had to go after the shooter themselves, she argued. These guys were dangerous, she was not confident they could handle the situation. And then there was the matter of corruption... objectively, Daniel knew that she was right. Their team at the SSR was simply more efficient and competent than anyone the FBI could and would send. But still, the memory of her falling haunted him. He found that he wanted to protect her, no matter the cost. Daniel rubbed his forehead.  


Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone turned to Stark who lifted both his hands, "I don't expect anyone." Moments later, Jarvis returned with a young police officer who brought an urgent message for a Chief Sousa. So much for taking the day off, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer than expected... I would like to thank everyone who commented on the chapter preceding this one and my other fics. You really forced me to finally spellcheck and get this chapter out^^. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy was driving to the scene. The officer had only told them the basics, not wanting to go into detail until they could speak with one of the higher-uppers. She was also not quite sure why Daniel was holding onto the door like that - and then it hit her. Of course, his leg; he couldn't balance out the turns she made. After that, she made an effort to drive a bit more careful. It didn't escape her notice that the young police officer was evidently calmer as well. Maybe Dugan was not the best instructor for driving in a civilian environment. All the while, Daniel had tried to coax some information out of their young colleague. Surprisingly, he did not yield. Daniel could, after all, be quite persuasive.  


They came to a halt in front of the lake again. It was sweltering hot (again) but Peggy privately thought that she might actually enjoy staying; even though the weather had little to do with that sentiment, she had to admit that much. Her eyes searched for Daniel who was already making his way up to the police's cordon. He was wearing one of these ridiculous flowery shirts and looked happier than she had seen him in quite a while. It made her heart beat just a little faster to imagine she had anything to do with that.  


Then she noticed him waving at her; obviously, he thought that she should also take a look. At whatever it was they were summoned here for on such short notice. She squared her shoulders and strode over, just in case anybody would think her a secretary. Usually, she would have preferred to be wearing something a bit more professional and crisp than that day's dress but it could not be helped. She would have to make them respect her some other way. So far, she had always managed to achieve that.  


When she saw who was standing next to Daniel, she was nevertheless relieved. It was Detective Henry who Daniel had met before and actually introduced to her the week before. He seemed nice enough even though he did not show much of it on the outside. One less problem for her. However, there still was an unfortunate women lying face down on the shore. By the looks of her she had been dead for one or at most two days. Her switched shoes told them everything they needed to know; the "Lady of the lake" killer had struck again. Peggy turned to Henry who was watching her intently. "Do we know her identity yet?" she asked softly.  


"Not yet," the detective responded. "But we have several missing person cases that could be a match." Peggy nodded, taking in as much detail as she could. The woman was of medium height and built, blonde and dressed in a blue twinset.  
"But why is this a case for us?" Daniel intercepted. Both he and Peggy were looking at Henry expectantly. The detective looked at them calculatingly and shrugged.  


"I guess, we already called you here. Won't do much damage to show you," he answered calmly and pulled a small cotton bag from his pocket. How he could bare to wear a suit in this heat was beyond Peggy. The bag itself was unremarkable, undyed and so small that it fit easily onto Detective Henry's palm. "Don't be fooled," he remarked at the sight of their confused expressions. With a smooth motion he pulled a tiny cube from the bag. It was a curious thing; none of them had ever seen anything like it. The outside was slick and of an oily green colour. Peggy and Daniel leaned in to get a closer look at it, bumping against each other's head in the process. Andrew Henry seemed quite amused at their reaction and held his hand up into the sun. When he lowered it again, they could see that the cube had changed its colour to a bright red.  


"Alien," Daniel stated matter-of-factly.  


"We don't know that yet," Peggy said while shaking her head. But she, too, was intrigued.  


"I say we take it either way," Daniel decided and looked at Detective Henry. "If you have nothing against it, that is."  


"Sure, take it," the detective answered immediately. "Good luck to you two. My best guys could not find anything these past years." He grinned and tipped his hat. "You know where to find me."  


The agents watched him go. Peggy glanced at Daniel who was on his knees next to the body. Carefully he turned her over. Peggy inhaled sharply. It was, no matter how often she had to deal with it, always difficult to deal with violent deaths. She hoped it did not show. Daniel, on the other hand, looked visibly shaken. After a few seconds, Peggy realized that the woman bore a striking resemblence to Violet. Her blond hair came down to her shoulders, probably having come undone in a struggle. Some strands were still held back in curlers. Peggy gently took Daniel's hand and helped him up. Only when she had him settled down on a nearby bench, she bent over herself. The woman's eyes were blue, now staring up at the sky blankly. She closed them with an experienced hand. Even though they were both agents, they hardly ever came into contact with murder investigations.  


She needed to be strong now. Not for herself, mostly for Daniel. At the thought, she turned around, half expecting him to still sit where she had left him seconds ago. He was, however, standing a few feet away, giving orders to some of the officers. Three of them returned soon after with a stretcher and took the woman away. Presumably to the SSR labs, Peggy thought. Saunders would be annoyed. He had taken vacation but wasn't due to leave until tomorrow. Extra work was likely to be pretty low on his wish list. Somehow, that cheered Peggy up a bit. Although they had gotten on a bit better these past few weeks...  


She took a look around, searching for further clues. Soon it was clear that the woman had not actually been killed on the spot or anywhere nearby. Peggy could make out two possible murder scenes - places where the drift would carry a body from there to here and, more importantly, where the lake's shore was easily reachable. When she told Daniel, he chuckled. "Busybody," he chided but without any heat. He still looked worried. Since there were two locations to scout and two of them, they decided to split up. Daniel took the left route, Peggy turned to the right. She strolled down the way, trying to look inconspicuous, and occasionally glanced through the shrubbery. Only then did it occur to her that her route was actually almost all the way out in the open, unlike the one Daniel took. Nowhere to hide for anyone wanting to ambush her, she realized with a pang of disappointment. Did Daniel really think so little of her abilities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating once a month seems to be a thing now^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping; it was a bad habit acquired by never being told a damn thing. Why she was lurking outside Chief Sousa's office now was beside her, though. Peg and he had come back a bit earlier. It worried Rose how stiffly Peg had held herself. Well, she certainly knew that look and it did not bide well for the one her favourite agent was cross with. The chief still was oblivious but from her experience, he was about to be put in his place.

Maybe she was listening in because she had - as the pair of them had admitted rather sheepishly - barged in on their first kiss. Was it too much to ask for a bit of happiness? Heavens knew, the both of them deserved it. Ear pressed against the wall, Rose tried to make out what was being said. Until she suddenly didn't have to anymore - Peg was screaming. All the while, Daniel remained eerily quiet.

"I am breaking up with you, Daniel! What else do you need to understand?"

Seconds later, an enraged agent stormed out, past Rose and down the hallway.

The distinctive clicking of his crutch alerted Rose to Daniel Sousa's approach. He looked stricken, gazing at the door Peggy had just slammed. Whatever had transpired between them, it was bad. Rose had not known that his face could look so haggard. When he noticed her, he did not even have the decency to appear surprised.

"So... you know," he said quietly, somewhat pensively.

Rose just nodded.

He sighed, turned around and sat down heavily on a chair next to the door. Running a hand through his hair, he seemed to deflate even more. Busying himself with some papers strewn across his desk, he apparently forgot that Rose was still there as well. As it turned out, he did not.

"Rose, I have a job for you," he announced just as she was about to silently and discreetly leave.

Cautiously, she stepped closer. Chief Sousa handed her a file and then drew a small package from his pocket. She put away the file and accepted the box.

"Don't kill Samberley," he warned her with a trace of his usual dry wit.

 

It was a straightforward enough thing: Bring the object to the laboratory, hand over the file, report on the scientists' progress during the following weeks. Everything on a need to know basis. Rose agreed immediately. It meant, after all, that she was back at doing actual case work. However, she could not stop herself wondering if the chief had intended for Peg to do the job. Nevertheless, it would not do any good it she joined Sousa's very own brooding club. Which was, incidentally, what he was doing when she left. So she bid him a cheery goodbye - with horror she recalled that she clapped on his shoulder encouragingly. Those two would be the death of her. At the very least, she expected a wedding invitation for putting up with their nonsense.

Even while descending the stairs, she already dreaded Samberley's advances. The man was clearly in above his head if he thought Rose could not do better than him! Besides, she really was not interested in baking pies and cookies for the rest of her life. The light above flickered. She had just spent a whole minute - valuable time better used otherwise - staring at the doorknob to the lab. A loud, resonating bang brought her back to her senses. She threw open the door, pulling her gun out of her handbag in the process.

The scene unfolding in front of her, was quite a sight. Immediately she lowered her gun, put the safety back on and returned it to its usual place. The scientists were splattered from head to toe in what appeared to be bubble gum. Sniffing, she noted the slight tinge of tutti frutti in the air. On one of the tables stood the fuming remains of a gumball dispenser, easily recognizable by the logo stamped across it.

"Do I even want to know?", she sighed.

Samberley had stepped forward when she came in and was now matching the gum in colour. That might explain why he took the file from her so eagerly. Or why he did not try to hold her up when she was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping to the monthly schedule I'm afraid... as always, let me know what you think. I hope I fixed the problem with the readability.


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy just wanted to curl up and die. She did, of course, none of that. Instead she went out and visited Jack Thompson in hospital; at least the chances of meeting Daniel here were slim to none. The hospital chairs proved to be more than just a bit uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, Jack was still asleep when she arrived which left her to her own devices. That meant either reading or thinking about how utterly devasted Daniel had looked earlier. Not much of a choice there. Still, she found her thoughts stubbornly returning to the very man she tried to avoid. Rustling the case files she had taken along, she told herself very sternly to snap out of it.

A cough brought her back to the present. Thompson was sitting up and had apparently been awake for quite some time.Taking in her furrowed brow, he tried to make light of the situation. "What's eating you, Marge? Though I must say, a rather nice change to the usual nursemaids I get here."

That earned him a snort from Peggy; not wanting to answer her boss, she busied herself with fluffing up his cushions rather vigorously.

"Gee, Danny-boy break up with you?"

Thompson just couldn't leave it, could he. She righted herself and her eyes flashed with anger.

"Actually, I did, chief."

The pregnant silence that followed made Jack Thompson want to disappear to Europe. When he finally decided to speak up, Peggy went ahead of him.

"At least, you won't have to worry about losing your most competent agent."

"Hardly true, Marge. You should see the amount of paperwork you cause me every single week."

Oh. Yes, there were some people wanting to get rid of her; somehow it had slipped her mind. Even some of the higher-ups still did not believe she was fit for the job. Undoubtedly that could be a nuisance Jack had to deal with as the SSR's new chief.

"Thanks, chief. Appreciate it," she allowed with a smile.

He returned it a bit more enthusiastically than he would have were he not attempting to mend the fences he had waltzed over those few moments earlier.

"Does that mean you will return to New York with me? I could use one of my _more competent_ agents," he asked after another awkward silence that.

"Doubt it," she answered immediately, waving the manila folder in front of him.

"Case files?" He inquired almost instantly, craning his neck to take a look.

She raised her eyebrows at him. Even though he was already fairly dense under normal circumstances, getting shot seemed to make him dimmer.

"Dearie me, you must be a spy," she deadpanned.

Jack was unperturbed. Instead, he made a grab for the papers - for a moment forgetting his predicament. Groaning, he let himself fall back onto the matress again.

"You could have asked," she chided.

Sometimes Peggy wondered if Jack knew how absolutely predictable he was. She had moved her hands out of his range even before he himself had reached for them. Maddening, really, how mundane his course of action almost infallibly was. She just hoped that he did not see the worry that surely flickered across her face. He would never let it go.

Nevertheless, talking to Jack could prove useful (sometimes at least). He may be a prat, an idiot and as incompetent as they came but she had to grudgingly admit that he had proved to be both loyal and resourceful. Nevermind the fact that talking to him was far easier than talking to Daniel; at least ever since he had finally come off that high horse of his.

It dawned on Peggy that she had - for at least a good minute - simply stared at Thompson - no, scratch that; stared at Jack who was looking at her as if he was mightily amused.

"Don't get lost in my dashing good looks." He had the upper hand again. Damn.

"I'll have you know that I have plenty and far more handsome men to look at." Even to her ears that hasty reply was weak.

He chuckled. "You wish."

"Right." She paused and pretended to read the files. "Now, do you want to know about this case or not?"

He feigned indifference - until: "Fine, it's not as if I'm going anywhere with a bloody hole in my chest, am I?"

Their chat proved to be surprisingly productive. Once they got past the name calling, it turned out, they made a good team. She took a few notes down, resolutely not thinking about the fact that she would have to discuss them with Daniel later. As she had noticed before, Jack could be a good observer. And he hadn't even tried to flirt with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed... another filler chapter. Sorry!  
> Anyway, I am still not over the fact that they cancelled Agent Carter so that might have something to do with the fact that I posted another chapter this soon. Or with me avoiding to write my Bachelor thesis (wish me luck!).  
> Lastly, thank you for reading this story - more than 1200 views, wow. As always, I do appreciate feedback (even if it is "Please get on with the actual story").


	6. Chapter 6

When Jack woke up the next morning, the conversation with Peggy was still on his mind. He wanted to help. For heavens sake, he could not possibly endure another day cooped up at this hospital. The hole in his chest be damned - Marge had managed somehow, hadn't she? Somewhere in his mind the fact registered that she had had problems and that she had not been shot through the chest... but that was all just semantics, wasn't it?

So, the logical thing was to get out of here. He could stay with Stark and with that butler of his taking care of his injuries should not be a problem. Oddly enough, he found that he rather enjoyed the company Carter kept in these parts. Except maybe for the ditzy actress types that Howard Stark just seemed to attract like flies. However, if Carter's report was anything to go by, murderous flamingos were far higher on the list of risks.

His decision was made. So, when the nurse brought his breakfast, he broke out his most charming smile.

"Dear, you wouldn't know when I will be able to get out of here?" Christ, that was weak. He beamed at her hopefully, wishing to hide underneath the next best thing. She ignored him. Huh. He had at least expected to be lectured on the dangers of signing out before he was completely healed. After his meal, he decided to go out and find a doctor who might be more helpful. Him being out of bed certainly earned him a few raised eyebrows. But when he went ahead and tried talking to someone qualified, he got the same results as before. Something was wrong.

That feeling of wrongness had been nagging at him for a few days, he had to admit. At the time, he had conceded that he couldn't do anything for the moment. But now - now he needed to be out. And fast, if the encounters he had had with the staff were any indication. It dawned on him that he had made quite a number of poweful enemies. No relations, no old friends would bail him out on this one. If he had ever doubted the power Vernon Masters was able to exert - there was no question about that anymore.

It had always been painfully clear to him that he was not chosen as Chief of the SSR for his competence - there were far better agents and he knew it. He wasn't bad as such. Plainly put, it just meant that he was the most suggestible of the likely candidates.

But, whether or not he was best qualified for his job, he was still a trained and capable spy and agent. He could get out of the building in no time - he got his clothes and simply used the personnel corridors, watching out for anyone with a gun. A man could really become paranoid after he was shot. Still, he could not believe his luck when he was standing on the park deck, having strolled out without a single incident. He hotwired a garishly pink convertible and made his way to Stark's current residence.

The doorbell was rather loud. A slighly more subdued clutter of metal and doors suggested someone was on his way. Jack tried to compose himself. No avail. For the time being, he looked as if he had just broken out of a holding cell.

Jarvis opened the door cautiously. As he peered outside, Jack had the feeling that they were expecting someone else.

"It's just me," Jack greeted the butler. The smile he recieved was all he needed to prove his hypothesis. He arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. Do come in." Jarvis opened the door further and stepped aside. "I'll take your coat - oh - _why_?" Jack walked past him briskly.

"'Fraid someone is after me. No time for dressing up." The look Jarvis gave him suggested that there always was time for donning a coat and dress shoes, at the very least. And here he was, dressed in a T-Shirt and slacks. "Anyway, is Marge home?"

Jarvis shook his head. Probably both a "No" to his question and out of exasperation. Well, too late for regrets now.

At least he got a pretty good whiskey out of it, waiting for Marge in one of those ridiculously large living rooms. And - he had to give Jarvis that - the man knew how to keep the drinks coming. Unfortunately he had also been forced to wear an ironed shirt, so stiff that the collar was now digging into his neck.

Nevertheless, he was _plastered_ when Marge finally came home. Her heels were clicking loudly as she came down the corridor. A hushed conversation with Jarvis took place and he could not make out any words; but Jack could have sworn that his name featured quite a few times.

Just moments later, Marge dropped in on him, superfluously checking him for injuries and pushing back his hands when he insisted that he was, indeed, fine.

"Gee, Marge, stop it, will you?" He couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of his words but she finally sat down opposite him.

"Thank god," she whispered. He knew none of them would ever admit that this moment had just happened; so she cared after all, huh.

"So, Marge, how's the case going?" He flashed her another one of his too bright smiles. She frowned at him - not covinced then. He needed to think less and work on his famed people skills.

"Alright," she said a little too lightly herself. Shoot. Of course, she was working with Sousa right now. Some time in the near future, he was going to talk to that idiot. Letting someone like Marge go? Unacceptable, Danny-Boy.

"Just alright?" He had to know either way.

"I'm thinking alien tech." She sighed. "But it doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Why would aliens have anything to do with a serial killer here in L.A.?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Maybe it is just that?" Jack offered. "Maybe it's because the two don't have anything to do with each other? Perhaps you are looking at two different scenes of - eh - interest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected (I actually managed to delete my first draft without any backup)... anyway, I am still working on this piece. This is the longest chapter so far and I might rework it once this whole thing is up. It is also a bit heavy on the inner monologue front (I really enjoyed writing that, though). Also, the chapter count has gone up because I don't know how to wrap this story up in just two more chapters.


End file.
